


My Mafioso

by Heaven (Not_Mortis_Ghost), Not_Mortis_Ghost



Series: My Mafioso [1]
Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: But Also Terrifying, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Batter is a goofball, The Batter is the queen's ex, The author is ashamed, but not really, dick sucking, elsen - Freeform, hugo is a teenager, kind of slow burn, lots of gay, oh yeah this is a mafia au, shit gets kinky but not as kinky as the prequel will be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Mortis_Ghost/pseuds/Heaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Mortis_Ghost/pseuds/Not_Mortis_Ghost
Summary: Deep in the nothingness lies a place where all of  the other zones resources are put to use.  Smoke, Metal, Plastic, Meat, and sugar; all used here to make the hustle and bustle of Zone 04. These common commodities allow the city to boom in prosperity and livelihood. However, in the deep underground of Zone 04 lies a dark secret.  Nearly every citizen has grown an insatiable addiction to sugar, paying top dollar for the newest shipments. This has caused gangs and mafias to collect in the cities underground, scrambling desperately to take control of the industry and get rich.This fic is the spiritual successor to my really shitty old fic: "You are Safe With Me My Dear"I don't recommend you read that unless you like badly written smut.





	1. Hustle and Bustle, Where the Magic Happens

Storms had been raging throughout Zone 01 for days on end, no one could do their work and going outside was practically a death wish. Thunder and derbies crashed and boomed outside, the wind roaring like a mad bull, not a single Elsen dared to venture out. That is, until supplies grew scarce. Everyone began to get desperate, The Elsen grew at huge risk of going burnt from stress or starvation. So, it was decided they would send one of their own out to check things out. Obviously, no one wanted to do this. Elsen are meek and neurotic creatures, they could barely handle the thunder from inside. Through the crowd of panicking residents, crowded in their small shelter, stepped out an Elsen with soft, fluffy hair. 

 

"Ill g-go." He tried to summon the courage to talk loud. The room went silent. They all backed away from him, clutching onto each other and looking him over. He looked average enough, hardly different from all of the other Elsen in Zone 01. White hair, white skin that matched, dark sunken eyes, and most importantly; White button up and black tie accompanied by some black work pants. It was dress code, after-all.

"Are you out of y-your darn m-mind?" One of the elsen clinging to another spoke in a hushed tone.

"I'm the m-most susceptible to n-not going burnt." The Fluffy haired elsen spoke, looking around at all of his terrified and shaking friends. All of them looked back at him and rushed him to the door, lightly pushing him. Before he knew it he was batted outside, hearing the door hurriedly close and lock behind him. A muffled "good luck" sounded from inside. 

Now the Elsen felt rather betrayed, just without question being shoved out into the storm like that. But the though didn't really have any time to think about that. It felt like the whole outside world was swaying with the roaring wind. The sheer impact of the storm nearly knocked him off his feet. Small droplets of liquid plastic peppered his entire body and the wind continued shoving him around. 

The Elsen began trudging around Zone 01, fighting against the wind and plastic. Eventually, making it to the meat and metal farm. By now the poor elsen was drenched in plastic and scraps of other material that had been thrown about by the wind. And then, like a beacon of hope, he spotted a dried meat crate. The workers in this zone mainly ate that stuff, salted and dried out meat, perfect for transport and longevity. The now not-so-fluffy elsen dashed towards the crate, grabbing onto it tightly. I did it!! He thought. Now I can come back a h-hero and everyone will be okay! The elsen, now filled with newfound hope, lifted the crate with all the might his frail body could handle. 

Barreling towards the building his friends were in, the elsen clutched the crate close. He could see the shelter from where he was, nearly jumping for joy. However, this was short lived. A crash sounded nearby, sending large chunks of metal and plastic rocketing from the sheer force of the storm. The elsen attempted to rub the plastic off of his face, it had a chemical smell to it that stung his eyes. By the time he'd cleared himself of the odd liquid, a massive chunk of plastic from the barn crashed into the elsen's torso, sending him flying with it. 

He tumbled, disoriented, air knocked out of his lungs. There was no time to refill them, a strange liquid engulfed him and found its way into his lungs. A wave of liquid plastic caused by the storm had swallowed him up and dragged him from the safety of the ground. The helpless elsen clung desperately to the crate still, determined to bring it back to his friends. But he was already to far out, not to mention completely submerged. The crate eventually rose to the surface, the poor elsen still clinging to it, coughing up copious amounts of liquid plastic. He looked around, Zone 01 was no where to be seen. It was only endless waves of plastic as far as the eye could see. The only irregularity was the elsen and the floating crate that he so desperately clang to for life. He shivered, looking out at the vast waves around him. He felt so small in that moment. Eventually, it was too much for the frail creature, and he passed out, still clinging to his life giving crate.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im dead, I must be dead was the only thought racing through the elsen's mind. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't hear. It felt like he was spinning. But there was an unmistakable feeling of cold hard ground under him. This to some, may have felt unpleasant, but to him, it was a blessing. He was finally on land, after drifting through the plastic for God knows how long. The plastic must have crusted his eyes shut,Same for his ears. But he couldn't move to rub it out. Soon enough a new feeling came, a rough pulling on his hair lifting his face up, and then a rough punch to the gut. The elsen, regaining, consciousness, was now coughing and hacking up large amounts of liquid plastic, both from his lungs and stomach. He gasped for air, being sat up by whatever had hit him, afraid. As he tensed himself for another punch or kick, he was instead met with some sort of cloth rubbing at his eyes. A hankie? 

The elsen managed to pry open his eyes, after some cleaning by from the stranger. His eyes stung as he did this, adjusting to the light. The stranger was a very tall man with white hair, red eyes, and white stubble to match. He was dressed rather oddly, he wore a baseball uniform and cap, that definitely isn't dress-code. 

"Wh-where am i?" As soon as one of his ears was cleaned the elsen asked.

"You're in Zone 04, judging by the crate, id say you were from one of the production zones? This is where all the magic happens." The casually remarked, appearing very focused on cleaning out the elsen's other ear.

The little elsen was shocked, he looked passed the man to see a lit up city, laughing and the smell of food radiated off of it. A large city, filled with hustle and bustle.


	2. A Warm Shower and a Blood Oath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elsen has a nice fluffy time with the Batter.

"Anyone in there?" The tall man lightly knocked on the Elsen's head as he stared at the city. 

"Ow.." The Elsen shook himself out of it, looking up at the tall man once again. "I've just never seen anything l-like this." His eyes seemed to have captured some of the light from the city before him.

"Of course you haven't, you're from a production zone." The tall man lifted his hat up slightly as he spoke showing off his own shining red eyes.

"Production zone?? W-whats that?" The elsen asked, confused.

"'Course you don't know about that either, gotta keep the workers nice and uninformed nowadays" The tall man scoffed. "A production zone is where all the shit we use here is made." He gestured to the city.

"Wh-what? What do you mean? What do people make here?" The Elsen, at this point, was even more confused.

"Depends. Some are chefs, some bankers, some are even Mafia. Point is, here, theres more to life than work." The tall man spoke as if he were teaching a small child.

"More? Wh-what more? Work is everything there is r-right? If people aren't working th-then what are they doing?" The Elsen's head was spinning.

"You ask a lot of questions for such a little guy. You should learn to fix that." He glared. "Anyways, iv'e got business. Lets get you out of here and all cleaned up." The tall man shifted and extended his hand for the Elsen to take.

"Why are you helping m-me?" The elsen was honestly quite frightened by the man's glare.

"Im just a nice guy." He didn't seem sincere, but there was a glint of compassion in his eyes. "Anyways, People 'round here call me The Batter. Only gonna tell you once, so don't ask." He huffed and he elsen nodded hurriedly. The Batter seemed in a hurry leading the elsen towards th0e outskirts of the glowing city. The elsen dared not ask where they were going, this man seemed dangerous. But, he said he was going to get him cleaned up, which was good. He hated being all gross and crusty from the plastic. 

After a while walking, they were in some sort of slum area of the city. Not a lot going on, it didnt seem like anyone was there. Neither of them spoke. As they came upon a paved street with a broken streetlight, a voice was finally heard.

"Hey Batter Batter...Heyyy." The unexplained voice echoed through the empty street. The batter tensed immediately, reaching for his pistol. However, he wasnt fast enough, a shot rang out and The Batters Head hit the pavement hard. 

"Wh-what?" The Elsen stumbled backwards, falling onto the pavement himself. 

"Well look what the cat dragged in." The source of the gunshot revealed himself. It was a rather tall elsen with a striped tie a trilby hat, tilted to the side. "He went down so easy and he even brought us a friend, what a nice guy" The trilby elsen grinned showing rows of sharpened teeth. The fluffy elsen shook, terrified of this creature. He'd just killed his only semblance of a companion. He'd lost all hope at this, accepting his death as a gun was raised towards his head. Suddenly, he felt The Batter shift a little. He was still alive! This lit a flame under the elsen, he frantically looked around, noticing the Batters handgun next to him. He snatched it up fast, shakily holding it up to the assailant. 

"Really?" The trilby elsen snorted, lowering his gun and laughing to himself. "You're shaking like a leaf! And you're not even holding it properly. You probably dont even know how to fire that thing. And by the looks of it, you're about to go burnt. Do you even know what you are..?" 

"Wh-what I am?" The fluffy elsen didn't lower his weapon. 

"Based on the get up, you're a producer elsen. Bottom of the barrel! You aint worth ziltch, nothin! And, you're extra susceptible to becoming burnt. When you're poor frail body stresses, itll excrete sulfuric acid, get enough of that in your system combined with sugar and pop. Off goes your head." 

The elsen clutched his gun even harder. Shaking harder as well. 

"Not much of a talker eh? That works for me. Ill give you a chance to run, on my count, 3...2...-"

A loud bang sounded as the firearm discharged. The recoil caused it to fly out of the little elsen's hand, skidding across the pavement. The trilby elsen stood there, but didnt fall. All was quiet for what seemed like hours as the two locked eyes. Finally a cough. Blood splattered onto the shaking elsens face as the attacker fell to his knees and started to choke and spit more blood.He had been hit directly in the chest. The shaking elsen desperately clambered away from him, staring in utter terror until the trilby elsen stopped moving and laid still on the pavement. The elsen didnt dare move for the longest time. He sat shaking and staring at the body until he was sure it was really dead. He then began to inch towards The Batter, scooping up the pistol once more and held it close. Upon examination, The Batter had only been grazed on the shoulder by the bullet, but he must have hit his head pretty hard on the pavement, knocking him out. The elsen, still clutching the gun and shaking, curled up into the side of his companion and closed his eyes begging him to wake up. The warmth of The Batter calmed the elsen rather quickly, causing him to grow rather drowsy. A little nap couldn't hurt.

Eventually, The Batter roused to see a curled up elsen clutching a pistol, and a body laying not far. Did this little guy really kill him? He must have, no one else could have out here. Once The Batter was done contemplating this, he turned to the sleeping elsen, taking the gun while picking him up to carry him. The little guy was fast asleep but he still nuzzled up into The Batters chest. He had to admit, the little guy was pretty cute, probably would be cuter if he wasn't covered in plastic and dirt. Still need to clean him up.

The Little Elsen stretched, yawning and cuddling into a soft pillow. It was so nice, and warm, and- wait. Just a moment ago he was next to a dead body. The elsen panicked and shot up from his sleep. His breathing sped up but quickly returned to normal as he realized where he was. He was on a nice brown couch with a couple pillows, he appeared to be in some kind of run down apartment, it wasn't too lavish at all. But there was a TV, a kitchen, and a table. As he was still scanning the room, he heard a noise from the kitchen. 

"H-hello..?" He called out meekly.

"Oh, you're up. Yeah one moment." The Batter walked out of the kitchen, sadly with no food in hand. "Nice work with my biscuit back there."

"Your... biscuit?" The elsen cocked his head. 

"Oh. Yeah forgot you're a production zone elsen. Nice work with my gun back there, ever held a gun before?" He smiled lightly. 

"I-um...no. I pulled the thing and it shot th-though." He looked down.

"So you did kill him! Bravo, shrimp, you saved my life!" The Batter ruffled the elsen's hair. "Speaking of, we still need to clean you up. You're filthy." He spoke, seeming rushed as he scooped up the elsen once more and took his to the bathroom beyond the kitchen. 

The Batter placed the elsen in the shower and started to take off the elsen's clothes.

"Wh-what are you doing? Stop that, its dangerous!" The elsen jerked away, his cheeks felt hot. Not that he knew why.

"Im just helping you? I need to wash these too, they're crusty, much like your hair." The Batter seemed very offended and he scoffed. "You can wear your boxers in the shower if you'd like, im no creep. But you're definitely gonna need help getting all of that shit out of your hair." 

"O-oh. Thank you, im sorry." The elsen looked down in embarrassment hand took the rest of his clothes off and handed them to The batter, keeping his boxers on. 

"Hope you dont mind hot water." The Batter remarked as he turned the shower to hot. 

The elsen most certainly didnt mind, the hot water felt so nice on his skin. If felt like an entire layer of filth was washed away. Regardless of how nice the water felt, he was still absolutely filthy. He sat there as The Batter washed him, making sure all of the plastic was gone from his face and body. When he was done with that, The Batter moved on to the elsen's hair. 

"Ill have to use a lot of shampoo to fix this mess, but dont worry about that, ive got the best shampoo in the world. Wouldn't settle for any less." The Batter lifted his cap to show of his short, silky white hair. After practically drowning his hand in shampoo, he started to scrub the elsen's hair. He had rather large hands, they felt so nice in his hair. It felt like a nice warm massage. It took a lot of effort and time, but eventually the elsen's hair was all clean. The batter helped him out of the shower and into a towel.

"I-I really dont like my hair being wet." The elsen whispered, clearly uncomfortable now that he was out.

"Well luckily for you ive got a hair-dryer. Im a bit picky with my hair as you can see." The Batter laughed warmly, retrieving his hairdryer from the bathroom cabinet. He turned it on and it made a lour whirrrrr, spooking the elsen.

"AH! What is that th-thing??" The elsen stared at it, skeptically, tightly clinging to his towel. 

"I just told you, its a hair dryer. Pay attention." The Batter sighed and looked back at the elsen. He was visibly shaken by the noise. "Hey, dont get like that. It wont hurt you, I promise." He felt kind of bad, being so harsh on him. The Elsen seemed to calm down a little at The Batter's change of tone. "Good boy, now dont be afraid, this will dry your hair, it makes a noise though." 

Good boy? Good boy..? The elsen thought it over, he was very confused. And blushing just a tad bit, but that was because of the hot water right? right...? 

Besides the noise, the hair dryer did feel very nice. It was warm and a lot more gentle than he thought it would be. The Batter ran his hands through the elsen's hair as he dried, he had to admit, it was very very soft. By the time he was done, the elsen had returned to his normal, fluffy glory. His hair was so nice and lightly curled, the batter couldn't help but stare and run his hands through it a couple more times.

"How does it look?" The elsen seemed relaxed now that his hair was all dry.

"It looks okay." Now this was a lie and dear christ did The Batter know it. It looked a lot more than okay, it was the fluffiest, silkiest hair he'd ever seen. He was right, the elsen looked a lot cuter this way. He was blushing, but he wasnt gonna admit it.

"Can I have my clothes now p-please? Its dangerous not to wear clothes." The elsen noticed the batter staring and looked down.

"They're in the wash, feel free to wear one of my shirts." He gestured to a stack of white button ups, blushing even more realizing how much of a mistake this was. The elsen didnt seem to care that they were so big, he slipped one on over his head without unbuttoning it and pushed the sleeves up. 

Fucking Christ he's cute. The Batter was a bright shade of red seeing the little man in his shirt and a pair of boxers. He scooped him up once more and brought him back to the couch, plopping him down and holding him close.

"Uhm.. wh-what are you doing Batter?" The elsen didnt have much of a problem with this, it was warm and comfy to be in his chest.

"Im keeping you warm, you have no pants and you just got out of the shower." The Batter bluffed. He just really wanted to hold the cute little creature. Maybe kiss him a little bit too. 

"Oh.. o-okay. But.. what am I going to do n-now? Where do I g-go?" The elsen stuttered.

"You're staying with me. You're a member of The Mob now." The Batter sighed.

"Im a wh-what? How?" The elsen questioned. 

"Usually in order to join a Mafia family you have to kill a member of a Rival family. Thats exactly what you did, congratulations, you're now in my Mafia." The Batter muttered this.

"But I d-didnt ask to be?" The elsen's head spun with questions on how that made sense.

"And I like having you around..." The Batter whispered under his breath.

"H-huh?"

"Shhh." The Batter held the little elsen close. The elsen complied and cuddled into his chest, it was very soft, he'd never been cuddled like this before. The Elsen thought, maybe staying with The Batter wont be so bad after all.


	3. Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets a little gay. But not as gay as the next chapter will be.

The Elsen yawned and stretched his arms, refusing to open his sleepy eyes just yet. He was too comfy for anything right now.... except maybe.. food. A pleasant aroma filled his senses as he perked up a little. A satisfying sizzle came from the kitchen. 

"You up, little guy?" The Batter's voice sounded from within the kitchen, out of view.

"Mmhmm" The elsen muttered half awake.

"Good, because breakfast is ready, you lazy bum." The Batter sauntered into the living room with two plates piled with eggs, bacon and toast. He set them both down on the small table in front of them and handed the elsen a fork. "I wasnt sure how you liked your eggs, so I made both Sunny side up and scrambled."

"What..is an e-eggs?" The elsen cocked his head cutely. 

"Well uh... eggs are something you eat. See?" The Batter picked up some of the scrambled eggs with his fork and demonstrated eating them. The elsen was so cute and clueless, he found it so stupidly charming.

"B-Batter I know what food is." The Elsen looked embarrassed as he looked down and started on his eggs, pulling his plate onto his lap from the coffee table.

"So.. uh.. little guy." The Batter attempted some small talk.

"Y-yes?"

"You got a name? Never caught it." The Batter was nearly sure that the little guy did at some point tell him his name, but he was probably too busy gaying at him in his over-sized shirt and boxers.

"Dont have one. We dont really need them." The elsen shrugged and continued on his food, seeming to not like the yolk from the sunny side up eggs.

"Dont others need something to call you?" The Batter was taken aback, not aware that the production zone elsen didn't even get to have names.

"Not really. I think names are nice though." The elsen dismissed.

"Would you...uh.. Like to have a name?" The Batter asked awkwardly.

"O-oh sure, I would l-like that very much." He blushed lightly.

"Well.." The Batter ruffled the smaller mans hair. "I think ill call you..Fluffy." 

"F-Fluffy? Why Fluffy, Batter?" The elsen seemed very flustered.

"Because your hair is so bouncy and soft. Would you prefer something else?"

"N-No I like it." Fluffy seemed to cling to his new name as a present, blushing pretty intensely now.

"Then its settled, nice to meet you, Fluffy." The Batter laughed warmly and held out his hand. Fluffy looked up at him, and warily shook his hand. Seeing The Batter's gentle smile, he started to tear up. "Oh no please dont cry, What is it little guy?" The Batter panicked.

"Its j-just.. No ones e-ever treated me as an equal like this. It feels so nice to finally b-be someone. It feels n-nice to be Fluffy." The elsen choked out, between sniffles and little sobs. 

"Dont worry about that any more, from now on you're Fluffy, and that means you're somebody." The Batter pet Fluffy's hair gently smiling down at him. He felt so bad for the smaller man, for his whole life, he'd just been a worker. "Its time to get going, Fluffy. Go ahead and change out of my button-up, your clothes are on the counter." The Batter nudged fluffy up as he spoke, gesturing towards the kitchen.

"W-Where are we going, B-Batter?" Fluffy inquired, wiping away his tears, still sniffling a little. 

"Home Base. Time for you to meet the family." The Batter adjusted his baseball cap and smiled at the elsen, who eagerly took off to get dressed. Fluffy was back in a matter of seconds, completely dressed and hair brushed.

"Wow, you production zone elsen are a little too efficient." The Batter snorted and ruffled Fluffy's hair playfully.

"I have a method." Fluffy spoke curt and proudly as he fixed his hair, smiling like a dork.

"Time to get going, its a little dangerous out there as you've seen. But you can handle yourself, yeah?"

"U-Uh not r-really." Fluffy admitted.

"You can shoot, cant you? Ive seen the evidence little guy." The Batter asked rhetorically, while picking up his satchel. Fluffy didnt have the heart, nor nerves to tell him that pulling the trigger was actually an accident. He'd never seen, much less shot a gun in his life. 

"I-Im nervous, I dont want to get hurt." 

"Dont worry too much, Fluff, Ill keep you close. You can even ride on my back if you'd like." The Batter offered this, kneeling down in case the smaller man wanted to climb on. To which he did, and nestled into the area between The Batter's neck and shoulder. His arms clung lazily to The Batter's shirt, while The Batter held his legs. 

It was quite the long walk, they roamed the seemingly empty streets for about half an hour until residents began to show up. They had come to a more populated area of the city, it wasnt too busy, as he assumed the rest of the city was, but there were several food stalls open and a few residents going about their days. The smell of hot dogs and other fatty foods filled the streets, a few shops opened their windows for the morning, and more residents started flocking to them. 

"You still awake, Fluff?" The Batter Nudged the little guy with his head as he walked.

"Mhmm." The little elsen was still waking up, they'd left so suddenly. He didnt even remember seeing The Batter touch his food more than a bite. 

"Thats good, because were almost there." The Batter's voice was more monotone than it had been at the apartment. Avoiding the eyes of the resident elsen, he slipped into an alleyway. It was a tight fit, not somewhere teens would hang out to smoke defiantly, but it was the perfect place to hide something. They squeezed through this alleyway for longer than Fluffy expected, it was pretty long, he thought. Soon it widened up to a concrete wall with a door, an insignia of a diamond to the left, seemingly graffiti'd. "Okay hop off were here."

"This is Home Base??" Fluffy cocked his head at the seemingly small building.

"Yeah, welcome home, shrimp." The Batter ruffled Fluffy's hair again and sauntered up to the door. He knocked to the tune of "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" and a slate in the door opened up to reveal a pair of squinting eyes.

"Password?" The doorkeeper requested.

"Lorenzo I told you to stop doing this shit, let me in or ill shoot you in the dick." The Batter spoke completely seriously, with murder in his voice.

"Password accepted, c-come in...Boss." Lorenzo opened the door to reveal that he was a rather short elsen, standing on a stool to reach the slot in the door. 

"Thank you, and go fuck yourself." The Batter said nonchalantly, as if this were a common greeting between the two. The Batter dragged his elsen through the doorway, revealing that Home Base was actually a very large warehouse, construction lights draped across the ceiling haphazardly. It was a very wide open space with an incredibly high ceiling, crates filled all the corners, each unlabeled. Elsen ran back and forth, chattering to each other and working together to pass packages to their destinations. There were enough rooms off of this main room to fit an infinite amount of packages and crates.

"It l-looks like a postal office." Fluffy commented as he was led through the main room to a smaller one with a big red chair and desk, along with several love seats to sit guests.

"Postal office for sugar and guns, yeah." The Batter winked and smiled ominously.

"S-Sugar??" Fluffy blinked, not sure if he was joking or not.

"Yeah, thats what we do here. We traffic sugar and ship it out to buyers. As well as guns but those dont sell quite as well." The Batter chuckled, seeming way too nonchalant that he was a mafia boss trafficking drugs across the zones. "Go ahead and sit at my desk, Im gonna call someone up." The Batter gestured to his desk and picked up an office phone, not even dialing. "Monty, come up here ive got a new member." He paused. "Yeah he's the one I told you about, shot Castello's goon, yeah." He paused again, letting whoever was on the other line talk for a while. "Well get up here soon, remember you work for me." He hung up abruptly, smiling eerily at Fluffy, who was now sitting in his big red chair.

"Wh-Who was that?" Fluffy asked, a little scared. 

"My underboss, Monty. He needs to meet you if youre gonna work for me." He ruffled the little ones hair once again, seeming to pet it and even get a little lovey-eyed at him. Before that could go any further, the door creaked open and a tall elsen with lightly darkened fingertips and a striped tie stepped in.

"Lets see him then. Dont disappoint me, Batter you big goomba." The new face spoke, smiling at The Batter warmly.

"Take a look at the goon slayer himself." The Batter snickered and stepped away to show off Fluffy.

"Youre joking. Tell me your joking, Bats." Monty did not seem amused.

"No jokes, this is the shrimp that took him down." The Batter smiled playfully at Monty.

"Really Bats, I know you're compassionate and shit, but you really gotta stop pullin Randys off the street." Monty put his hands on The Batter's chest, raising his heels in a flirty manner.

"Funny coming from you, Monty." The Batter seemed a bt bothered, but still playful, nudging his underboss off him. 

Fluffy was absolutely baffled. This was single-handedly the most uncomfortable situation he'd ever been in. Here he was sitting in a mafia boss's chair while he flirted with his rather...touchy underboss. He couldn't help but feel.. just a little bit jealous, though. 

"So, Monty boy, can we keep him?" The Batter was jokingly begged.

"Sure, you big goomba, but dont come crying to me when this twink ends up dead somewhere." Monty shot the shorter elsen a glare.

"Why would I come cry to you? You're the worst!" The Batter snorted and playfully punched Monty in the shoulder. 

"Alright then, you child, Ill be taking my leave. Have fun with your new toy... or whatever he is to you." Monty abruptly shut the door behind him. While his tone was playful and light, there was a tinge of jealousy and anger in his last statement.

The Batter looked to Fluffy, fixing his cap. "Sorry about him, he's a bit of a show-off, likes to make a scene. He trotted over to the smaller man, leaning on the desk lightly. "I hope you dont mind his rudeness, Fluff. He's just a grump. Always nagging me to be more serious with my work."

"H-Hes certainly interesting. Wh-What kind of work will I be doing here?" Fluffy stuttered.

"Well you're going to fill the role of Consigliere around here. Meaning you get the honor of advising me, and all of that nice stuff. Ill probably send you to watch over some other workers, but besides that you dont have to do much." He seemed very proud of his choice.

"O-Oh well ill do my best Batter.. er..B-Boss." Fluffy felt his face go a little warm as he said this. Which confused him greatly.

"Boss? I like hearing that from you, Fluff." The Batter leaned in close to him, glaring at him intensely with those scarlet eyes. "You know how fucking cute you are?" He pushed the smaller man to the back of the chair, pinning him and squeezing his shoulder with his hand. 

"Wh-What??" Fluffy was quite honestly shocked. He'd just switched from goofy to rough and demanding so fast.

"I can't lie, Fluff, and the truth is, ive got it bad for you." He leaned back a little, looking the smaller man up and down. "I want to get to know you, a little more personally, Fluff. You work for me now after all." He smirked, and Fluffy could have sworn he saw him lick his lips.

"Im n-not sure I understand. B-Boss." Fluffy stammered, his eyes darting around, trying to avoid looking at him too much. He could feel The Batter's eyes piercing him. 

"In time, I trust you will." The Batter smirked and planted a gentle kiss right under Fluffy's left eye. 

"W-Whoah." Fluffy flushed shades of black and red, blushing so intensely that he began to feel dizzy. 

"You okay, shrimp?" The Batter loosened his grip on the elsen's shoulder, his expression softening as he made sure he hadnt hurt the smaller man on accident.

"Y-Yeah Ive just. Wow. Never had something like that. I-It feels weird." Fluffy un-tensed his muscles, shaking his head a little to bring him back to reality.

"Guess I was going a little fast, huh?" The Batter scratched his head and smiled. "Shall we take this a little slower?" 

"I w-would like that very much, Boss." Fluffy smiled, not sure what was going on, but he liked it. He wanted to be close to The Batter. 

"Good boy. Now lets head home. I dont really have to be here today anyways, and plus, you look like you need to lay down." The Batter snickered and pet Fluffy's hair affectionately.

"Y-Yes, lets go home. I think ive had enough excitement for today." 

The Batter picked Fluffy up on his shoulders once again, and they headed on home. Fluffy nuzzled into his boss's neck, and daydreamed about getting more kisses all the way home. The Batter, however, his thoughts were not quite as pure. 

 

Im sorry im such a slow writer haha. I plan smut in the next chapter, but this is my first time writing a slow-burn so, sorry if its too boring, or there shouldn't be smut so soon. - Hell

(Also I didnt plan on actually naming him fluffy but it grew on me so now all of you are stuck with it too. I really just got sick of writing "the elsen")


	4. Assistant (NSFW)

"Fluffy? Can you get my cap, I left it in the kitchen again." The Batter called into the other room, while buttoning up his shirt. A couple of days had passed since Fluffy was introduced to his job and the base.

"Sure thing B-Boss. Gotta stop leaving it, or at least don't be l-lazy!" Fluffy chuckled, he was already starting to speak louder and more confidently, The Batter had been quite the good influence in that sense. 

"You sassing me Fluff? Not sure I appreciate that." The Batter joked, he and Fluffy had grown rather close during their first few weeks working together. Sure it got awkward every now and then, usually in a very gay way, but that was fine. Life was good. "Alright were going, thank you Fluff." He added as he took his hat from Fluffy, who'd brought it as he'd asked. 

"Aren't you forgetting s-something?" Fluffy added slyly.

"How could I have forgotten?" The Batter grabbed his Elsen gently by the shoulders and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Now we really gotta get goin, fluff." Fluffy nodded and climbed up onto The Batters back as always. "You're lucky you're easy to carry." He joked as he lifted Fluffy's legs up and trotted out the door. It was a rather nice morning, as nice as you can get in a smoke-filled city. As always the streets were empty for a while. Everything was the same as the first day he'd arrived here, but Fluffy knew a lot had changed. The Batter was sweet to him and had made a routine of planting gentle kisses on him whenever he was good. They held hands, cuddled, and leaned to each-others touch. Yet besides all that The Batter had never kissed him on the lips, or asked if he would be his. Fluffy didn't mind though, he just liked the attention.

As they walked, the smell of hot-dogs filled the air. Fluffy thought to himself that he should let The Batter know we wanted to try one at some point. But for now, he just wanted to get to work. Being an Elsen was tough, he got all jittery whenever he didn't work for too long. And quite simply, it sucked. The Batter would often tease him about him having "Work Withdrawals" but he didn't think it was very funny.

Eventually they arrived at Home Base, The Batter did his secret knock and the door opened without a word from the doorkeeper. He'd learned his lesson yesterday when The Batter kicked him in the knee. They walked through the base quietly, and parted to their destinations without word. It was a bit hard the first time Fluffy had to be on his own, but he was getting used to it. Today his job was to watch over the shipping workers. Make sure they wrap the parcels correctly, keep an eye out for thieves, the such. The problem was, he was very small and not at all intimidating. So, he just stood there and hoped nothing happened. 

When Fluffy arrived at the mail room, everything seemed normal. The parcels were being wrapped up neatly and no one was fighting. A large amount of the packages were for random civilians. It seemed Zone 0 had a secret drug problem. Guns were shipped out to street gangs and even rival mafia families. Everything was in order. 

"Will my consigliere please come to my office? Theres been a change in your work scheduled for today." The intercom sounded a deep and irritated voice into the mail room. The Boss was mad. Fluffy knew this couldn't be good. The Batter hated changing plans, he lived on a strict schedule. Convinced he was in trouble, Fluffy's heart began to nearly beat out of his chest. As he walked up to his bosses office, Fluffy began to feel a tingling at his finger tips. Refusing to let himself go burnt, he forced himself to calm down by taking deep breaths as he walked. It didn't work very well but it was enough to keep him from going burnt. He was still very much freaking the fuck out.

Fluffy approached the door, knees shaking just a bit. He composed himself and gave a pitiful knock. "Its open." Called The Batter, still sounding pissed. 

"Sir?" Fluffy called into the room, stepping in gingerly, as if he'd wake a beast if he was too loud. 

"Close the door and lock it." The Batter huffed.

"Oh uh, certainly B-Boss. Why have you called me?" Fluffy had no personal reason to fear The Batter, but he'd seen how scary he got when he was upset. He wouldn't lash out on him, would he?

"Get over here. Now." He practically yelled.

"Y-Yes Boss." Fluffy hurriedly trotted up to his boss's desk, honestly scared for his life. It seemed in front of his desk wasn't close enough, and The Batter ushered him even closer to his side.

"You are loyal to me yes?" The Batter spoke intimidatingly.

"Yes of c-course Boss!" Fluffy rushed.

"And you like me yes?" He asked again.

"I-uh..y-yes I think so. I want t kn-know you closer." Fluffy blushed.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind doing me a little favor?" It was a lot less a question then it was a command. Fluffy was confused, concerned, and cautious. The three c's that all elsen were usually in one of. 

"Wh-Wh-What would you like me to do B-Boss?" Fluffy stuttered. In response, his boss moved his arms off of his lap to reveal a tent in his pants. Regardless of The Batter's obvious display, Fluffy still didn't know what he wanted. Realizing this, The Batter smirked.

"On your knees." He commanded, to which his elsen eagerly obeyed. 

Fluffy, now on his knees, looked up at The Batter worriedly. In response, The Batter unzipped his boxers, never breaking his gaze from his elsen. His menacing red eyes piercing his assistant as he took his erection out of his pants. "Open up for me, Fluff." He smirked. Fluffy reluctantly obliged, doing his best to fallow orders. "Good boy..now take it in your mouth." The Batter coaxed as he reached out and pet the back of Fluffy's head. Fluffy obeyed his bosses borders and took the tip in his mouth not really knowing what to do. That wasn't much of a problem though, as The Batter started gently pushing his assistants heard down, obviously enjoying feeling himself in the elsen's mouth. Soon enough gentle pushes became forceful thrusts and soft petting transformed into rough hair pulling. 

"Oh fuck, good boy... good boy.." The Batter coo'd to his assistant enthusiastically. 

"Mmph.." Was all that Fluffy could get out, The Batter was going rather fast. And even though there were tears in his eyes from choking, he had to admit that he liked being used like this, as long as it was by his Batter. 

"Use your tongue, Fluff. Be a good little servant." The Batter huffed, breathing hard from pleasure. His assistant obeyed hesitantly. He shivered at the feeling of his elsen's small tongue slowly licking from base to tip. "What a good assistant, so obedient. Keep going, Fluff, and don't stop til i'm done with you." The Batter spoke roughly, struggling to speak and obviously enjoying himself. One hand still roughly grabbing his elsen's hair, with his free hand he pulled a large combat knife from his belt. 

Fluffy saw the knife and squeaked in fear, pulling away slightly, leaving a trail of saliva hanging from his mouth. 

"What the fuck did I say, Bitch?" The Batter pulled hard on his elsen's hair, looking into his eyes with what could only be described as hunger. 

"Im s-sorry boss I w-was j-ust a little scared." Fluffy managed to choke out, terror overtaking his body. The adrenaline pumping through him felt... surprisingly good. Like a wave of pleasure almost. 

"Wont you be a good boy for me, Fluff?" The Batter softened a bit to make sure he wasn't gonna cause the poor thing to go burnt. Fluffy nodded, no longer paying much attention to the knife. He took his boss back into his mouth, making sure to lick the tip. In response of with The Batter pet his hair in approval. Soon The Batter started gingerly dragging the large knife across Fluffy's neck, careful not to cut him, only scarpering his skin lightly. He dragged it up along his elsen's jugular, shamelessly enjoying all of the squeaks of fear this caused. This treatment continued as Fluffy bobbed his head for his boss. His eyes were leaking a black fluid similar to tears from all of the gagging but he managed to keep himself from going burnt, The Batter's touch was enough to keep him grounded. Watching his assistant squirm at the touch of his knife was so empowering, The Batter loved it. It wasn't long, with this feeling of power and the elsen's soft tongue, that he came. He practically shot into his assistant, letting go of his hair and letting him pull back. 

"Ah!" Fluffy, now free of anything muffling his speech, called out in surprise. Cum dripped from his mouth, some had even gotten on his face. Cute.

"Thats a good boy." The Batter patted Fluffy's head in approval. He was still recovering from his climax and was huffing loudly, like an animal almost. "Now clean yourself up and get back to work. Expect a pay raise for your performance."

"Th-thank you B-Boss!" Fluffy was ecstatic at this, he'd never gotten a pay raise in his whole life. the Batter tossed him a hankie and he hurriedly cleaned himself up.

"Oh. Ive forgotten something." The Batter quickly added.

"Wh-what is it boss?"

The Batter pulled him close and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

"Good boy. Now get back to work"


	5. Bubblegum Biker Gang

Fluffy paced anxiously, as usual. He was worried about him and The Batter. While they were affectionate to each other, they were...well.. just that. Nothing more. Its no secret that Fluffy, for a long time now, has wanted something serious with his boss. His lips, those crimson eyes, that devilish jawline and... get yourself together! Fluffy shouted to himself, trying to psyche himself up. Which was proving rather ineffective, as he was much rather, psyching himself out. 

"B-Boss! Come in here for a moment, p-please." He straightened his tie as he beckoned his Boss into their bedroom. He was away folding laundry, it was their day off, so of course chores had to be done first, then they could relax. Of course, Fluffy had loaded the laundry, the dishes, filed the mail, payed their taxes, sanitized the kitchen and bathroom, and most importantly, arranged every straw in the house in color-order. He did love those colorful plastic straws.

"Fluff? You called for me? Look you've already done enough chores, your job is over. No need to be obsessive." The Batter playfully added to his question.

"Oh-uh..n-no. Its not about that." Fluffy responded shyly. He could feel a slight tingling at his fingertips.

"Then what is it, little one? Speak up." He huffed.

"W-Well.. I was wondering if y-you would take me... to get some hot dogs? At the c-cart?" Fluffy wasn't doing himself any favors, as he dragged out the question rather painfully. The Batter was quiet. His scarlet eyes staring through his assistants soul, seemingly.

"Is that it?" He raised an eyebrow, seeming tense.

"I uh...think s-so sir! If thats o-okay with you, of course." Fluffy mumbled, hoping not to have pissed his boss off. 

"You scared me there for a moment. Thought you were gonna quit your job, pipsqueak." He relaxed a little and ruffled the elsen's hair. "Id nearly forgotten id promised to take you there. Id love to, are you all dressed?" 

"Oh-um! Yes s-sir!" Fluffy responded, ecstatic. 

"No need to call me sir outside of work, pipsqueak. Lets get going before it gets too busy, that particular hot dog stand is quite popular around here." The Batter seemed a little excited, unable to hide it. He grabbed Fluffy's hand and dragged him out of the house happily. This was the first time that he didn't have Fluffy on his back as they left the house. It was a bit strange to Fluffy, but.. he enjoyed holding The Batter's hand. 

The Batter sped down the stairs, still dragging fluffy who could barely keep up. Each step down felt like he was begging to fall. Fortunately they made it down just fine, as traumatizing as it may have been for the anxious elsen.

"B-Batter can w-we slow down a bit?!" Fluffy whisper yelled, more than a little terrified. It seemed as if the buildings and street whooshed passed them, blurring even. The Batter was fast. At this point fluffy was practically flying, struggling to touch the ground with his feet in an attempt to slow them.

"Nope! But I can cut you some slack! Hup!" He yipped as he slung Fluffy onto his back. Fluffy held on tight, only slightly less afraid now. Now that he was secure, he could focus more on their surroundings, the blurred buildings were in a strange way, beautiful. He wondered what the stars might look like this way. The Batter was so inhumanly fast that he could probably even blur them. The thought was fascinating, could the stars even be made to look like they're moving?

"And just like that, here we are Fluff!" The Batter glowed with pride in his speed.

"Th-That seems like a little much.." Fluffy hopped onto the ground and smiled teasingly. "So do we get in line?" Fluffy eagerly eyed the cart, sticking his tongue out slightly as the thought of trying a hot dog filled his mind. 

"Sure Fluff, just stay near me and try not to drool on the other people in line, alright?" The Batter patted his assistant's head jokingly. 

Just as he did, the ground shook. Engines revved loudly in the distance, quickly closing in. The line at the hot dog stand dissipated in seconds, each resident scampering into their homes and alleyways to hide. It wasnt long before the entire area looked like a ghost town. Windows slammed shut, and doors were locked with a click. Leaving The Batter and Fluffy out in the open. The source of the engines made itself clear not long after, the ground rumbling even more as they skidded a few yards from where the two were standing. A hoard of bikers had appeared right in front of their eyes in to time at all, their leader grinning with a set of wicked sharp teeth. 

"Sucre! What do you want from me? Get out of my turf or ill make you get out." The Batter shouted angrily, he didn't have any reason to run from these miserable sacks of shit. 

"Long time no see Batty~" She sang. "Zachie sold you any new guns lately?" She burst out in a crazed laugh for reasons that were unclear to just about everyone present. 

"Answer my question, shithead." The Batter growled, pulling his shivering elsen behind him.

"Im just here to brag about our new ambassador, since you think you're so hot, Batty!" Sucre hopped off her motorbike and turned on her heels to show the insignia on the back of her jacket. It was a large bird, on fire and spreading its wings. 

"Japhet???" The Batter bared his teeth and stared at the familiar symbol in confusion. The bikers behind Sucre let out deep chuckles and some even high-fived each other like children.

"Oh yes. Guardian bird gone bad's chosen OUR gang to rep. Our first mission? Crush your ass." Sucre grinned crazily as the huge guardian bird rose dramatically above them, shielding Sucre and her gang in its shadow.

"Ah fuck, on my day off?" The Batter joked to himself, not amused in the slightest. Even a little scared of the enormous entity. He prepared the bat he holstered around his waist and raised his other hand to his mouth to let out a piercing whistle. As if they'd been hiding there all day, several abnormal elsen slithered out of hiding, guns trained on Sucre and her team. The abnormal elsen, led by a tall elsen in a lab coat, panned themselves out to shield The Batter and his Fluffy.

This prompted Sucre to make a swift hand movement, motioning her own gang to move in, and for Japhet to attack. Bikers flooded off of their bikes into the street towards the rival Mafia, brandishing broken pipes and shotguns. As soon as the first shot rang out it was chaos. Elsen fighting and shooting in a flood around The Batter and fluffy, who had been dragged into an opening in the fight for protection. 

"B-Batter?!" Fluffy cried out for the fisrt time since the bikers appeared, it had all been so fast. He thought he was going to die. 

"Dont worry Fluff, I've got this" The Batter lied through sweat and worried eyes, trained on the sky with his Bat raised. Fluffy still clung to the back of his shirt, cowering from the noise and violence. A flash of white and orange blinded the batter as Japhet's huge shadow loomed over them threatening to crush the two in its massive claws. 

"Are you entertained Batty?" Sucre yelled from her bike, flashing those wicked sharp teeth. The Batter looked away at her for just a moment and Japhet striked, pushing his heavy body to the ground and attempting to impale the Batter on his beak, missing and shattering the pavement. The Batter practically tossed Fluffy to the side and grabbed onto the bird's beak, Using both arms to reach fully around and kicked Japhet in the throat. The massive creature reeled back, screeching and cursing as he tossed The Batter off of his beak, to the upper side of his head to cling for dear life as he thrashed. 

"Get off of me you pitiful being! Ill crush you like the worm you are, traitor of The Queen!" Japhet screamed like a wild animal and used his heavy wings to forcefully propel himself into the air. The Batter yelped as the force of the take-off knocked the wind out of him. Letting go meant death. So he did the only thing he could think. The Batter dug his hands into the Japhet's eye sockets, enraging him even further, but blinding him temporarily as The Batter kicked at the back of his head, digging even further into the eyes to disable the bird.

Fluffy stared at his boss from the ground, terrified, and then at the crowd of violence around him. To his side, landed his boss's gun. The Batter looked at him, and Fluffy knew what he wanted. He picked up the gun, readying it to protect himself, and to shoot at Japhet if he would just stay still. The bird was still screaming and Fluffy just couldn't block it out. He hated noise it was awful. It blurred his senses and made the gun impossible to aim properly.

The Batter looked down at his assistant weighing his options best as he could atop the thrashing bird. He released one hand from the eye of the creature, shaking it off of blood and fluid. Japhet squeezed the eye shut in pain and attempted to regather himself. With his newly free hand, The Batter grabbed his bat firmly, pulling it out of its specialized holster. With a firm push he launched himself off the bird, releasing his other hand and shouting his queue to Fluffy. "Shoot you marshmallow bastard, shoot!!" 

To this, Fluffy took no time wasting to aim and fired repeatedly at the bird, hitting him at least twice as red quickly formed at his feathers. Japhet reeled back in pain, attempting to fly backwards to escape them. The Batter took this precious time to swing his holy bat directly into the birds face, causing a shock-wave of energy to explode from the force of the hit. Japhet was thrown back forcefully, crushing a building below and slumped there with wilted feathers. The batter took his fall a little better, skidding on the pavement and bloodying his hand in an attempt to slow himself down. He looked over to Fluffy, jumping up and holding him close. Both of their hearts beating incredibly fast, trying desperately to clam themselves. 

The Batter held his elsen close, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding his head to his chest. He could feel Fluffy sniffling and clinging to him as he cried. When Japhet went down, the bikers started to pull back. They rushed around the two, leaving their dead in the street and mounting up their bikes. 

"Everyone move out! Get your sorry asses out of here!" Sucre motioned her troops out angrily, eyeing the Batter down in resentment. Her view shifted nervously towards a twitching Japhet. The bird painfully dragged himself up and flew away towards the rest of the bikers, who were all the way down the road by now. "Fuck" Sucre muttered, pulling her pistol and cocking it. The two embracing men looked up in fear. "Thats right, fuck you! Enjoy your boyfriend for the last couple seconds of his life!" Sucre flashed her teeth in an enraged smile. She wasn't taking her defeat well obviously. 

The Batter seemed to bristle at this, pushing Fluffy behind him and getting into a fighting stance.

"Awww Batty.. did I strike a nerve? Dont you have some other toy around here? What happened to him huh?" Sucre laughed and spat at The Batter. He growled and and shook as his hands began to enlarge and form wicked claws. His face starting to resemble something reptilian and black fluid gushed from his torn skin. "Ohh.. didnt think id get to see Bad Batty today.. what an honor" Sucre spat once again, taunting him into a full transformation. The Batter snarled, enraged by her jabs at his Fluffy. 

"B-Batter please..don't do that its hurting you!" Fluffy clung to him and sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut so he didn't have to watch his boss bleed. "Please... I-I love you don't do this to yourself." He choked out, wiping his tears on his bosses shirt and attempting to hide away. This seemed to snap The Batter out of it, slowly shrinking back, wounds healing, and face returning to its usual sharp jawline and pointed nose. He Shivered, crying himself now, and held his elsen again. 

"Get out! Get out of my turf or i'll fucking kill you! Ill kill you, you bitch!" He screamed through tears. Sucre lowered her gun at the sheer emotion, making an angry "tsk" and riding away. Her engine echoed through the street for what felt like hours. The two didn't relax until the street was silent.

"Batter.. Batter I love you s-so much." He pulled away from his embrace momentarily to look up at his boss, ashy tears flowing from his eyes.

"Fluff.." The Batter stared down at the little one, not knowing what to do, now that his feelings were reciprocated. Eventually he settled with grabbing Fluffy's shoulders and pulling the shorter man into a gentle kiss. 

Fluffy's eyes widened in shock, this was the first time The Batter had kissed him on the lips. It felt.. soft. It was a gentle kiss, nothing heated or sexual about it. Just love, pure sweet love that he thought he might never receive from his boss. It was clear to him now, after days of worrying and crying, he was more than an object to his Batter. Me closed his eyes and enjoyed the raw emotion he felt from the kiss. They separated, both absolutely starstruck, blushing like children. 

"I..love you too, Fluff." He Batter said slowly, still losing himself in the short elsen's eyes, still bent down a little to reach him better. The Batter was practically a tree, after all. "This isn't a good place for us to be right now..." The Batter straightened himself up and glanced nervously at the bodies that painted the street a sickening black. "Lets go home, Fluff" he ruffled his love's hair and smiled a warm, happy smile. "Its over, no more noise." With that, he picked up Fluffy bridal style, and began a slow, calm walk home. 

 

Hey! I originally planned to have more fluff and pureness here but this chapter has taken me long enough haha. This chapter took me forever, and may or may not be the magnum opus for this fic for the time being lmao. Ill be going back and fixing every spelling error and every continuity error once im done with this fic. Dont worry, its not ending soon I dont think. Expect nice fluff and romance next chapter! - DeadFaux (I will no longer be using the pen-name "Hell")


	6. Fluffy Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was uploaded on my wattpad a lot earlier than it was uploaded here lmao, sorry.

Fluffy shifted, waking up slowly in a soft place. He felt warm, heavy arms around him. "B-Batter..?" Fluffy muttered, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Mmm..?" The Batter stirred, snoring loudly one last time as he woke up. "Oh. Hello my dearest love." He purred, gazing down at the smaller man who was cuddled into his chest.

"H-Hello sir" Fluffy was blushing like mad, he had never been called such a thing. It sounded so nice coming from his Batter. 

"Sir? Now what did I tell you about that, little one?" The Batter ruffled Fluffy's hair and smiled gently. Fluffy hid in his Batter's chest, bashful. "Well then sweetheart, its time to get up." He lifted his small boyfriend and he groaned, not liking being taken from the warm bed.

"But whyyyyyy do we have to get up n-now?" Fluffy groaned again, lazily lifting his head to look at his boss.

"Because ive got a surprise for you, my love." The Batter purred once more, his voice filled with warmth. This seemed to excite fluffy, he loved surprises and presents. Every now and then The Batter would bring him something nice, he loved it no matter what it was. 

The Batter set Fluffy down on the couch gently. "Alright now, you stay here Fluff. Ill go cook them up!" He trotted happily to the kitchen humming a sweet tune. 

"W-What is it!?" Fluffy called out to him excitedly, but got no answer. Leaving Fluffy to ponder his present. It was some kind of food, he knew this for sure. He didnt have to guess for long at all though, as soon came a familiar and irresistible smell. Hotdogs. 

"Dun duh dah!!" The Batter chimed as he fancily set a plate in front of Fluffy on the coffee table. On it were two delicious looking hotdogs, each with a perfect drizzle of ketchup adorning them.

"Whaaat!!? W-Where did you get these? The stand was destroyed yesterday!" Fluffy squeaked, holding his hands up excitedly.

"Oh Fluff, you think your big, strong mafia boss doesn't have connections?" He smirked then winked at his boyfriend playfully. 

"Y-Youre the best! Incredible!" Fluffy hugged his boss happily and kissed him on the cheek. The Batter laughed cheerfully and assaulted the elsen with hundreds of tiny kisses, earning a tiny squeak and a giggle from him. "S-Stop it meanie Batter!" The elsen couldn't stop smiling as he playfully pushed The Batter away.

"Eat up you silly boy." The Batter jeered and nudged his elsen. Fluffy looked at the hotdog and then back at his Batter for approval. The Batter gave a curt yet happy nod and Fluffy excitedly took his first bite of hotdog. It was amazing. It was like nothing he'd ever had before, so full of rich flavor and texture that he thought he would start crying. The meat was so fresh and hot, nothing like the dried and salted beef he had been eating his whole life. And the ketchup? That was the first taste of fruit he had ever had. Fluffy happily munched down more of the hotdog, enjoying the savory taste of the frank combined with the starchy bite of this strange red sauce.

"Wh-What is this Batter? The ketchup I mean.. er.. whats it made out of?" He asked, talking through a mouthful of food like a child.

The Batter smiled. "Well, its pretty illegal but, its made out of fruit!" He seemed pleased with himself. He looked at Fluffy's confused face and decided it would be best to reiterate. "Its made of a big, round, red food called a Tomato."

"To-Tomato..?" Fluffy tilted his head. "What animal is that from?"

"Thats the cool thing about tomatoes, they grow on their own! Soil, some seeds, water, and sunlight can grow its own life!" The Batter chimed excitedly to his confused boyfriend. 

"Just some dirt and light can make food?" Fluffy was a little more than confused, to say the least. Over half of these things he'd never heard of.

The Batter smiled warmly at him and gave him a little pat on the head. "I gotcha, its really hard to explain.." He paused and looked nervous. "Ill make you a deal, okay?" 

"Okay...?" Fluffy was even more confused somehow.

"Leave it be for today, and tomorrow ill go show you how it works! Ill show you some real tomatoes too." He smiled again, petting Fluffy's hair affectionately. 

"Okay!!!" Fluffy was very excited to see these magical things called tomatoes.

 

"Great. Well then for now cutie, lets eat together." The Batter picked up the other hotdog and munched it happily, giving fluffy loving eyes as he scarfed his down. 

"Ifs fo goof!!" Fluffy shouted through yet another mouthful of food. He'd practically inhaled the hotdog.

"Is that so little one?" The Batter was so in love, watching his boyfriend be all happy and shit. Fluffy was having fun, and that made him the happiest man alive. He couldn't quite explain how he'd fallen for the little elsen so fast. It was just all the little things about him that made his heart beat just a bit faster. 

"Why are y-you looking at me all lovey-dovey?" Fluffy jested, scarfing down the last bite of his food.

"'Cause you're cute." The Batter blushed happily.

"Nuh uh!!!" Fluff stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend. 

"Alright thats it! Come 'ere!" He huffed playfully and grabbed fluff around the waist, holding him close, and peppered him with kisses. 

"Noooo!! Not again!!" Fluffy laughed and pushed at The Batter, accidentally tugging on his button-up shirt and popping it open. Now on his back, having fallen during his play-fighting when the shirt popped open, Fluffy looked up at his boyfriend's rather defined, bare chest.

"Like what you see dork?" He teased and bit his lip.

"W-w-what!!!! No! I-I mean..yes.. er..maybe," Fluffy stammered, covering both of his eyes and cherry-red cheeks with his hands. The Batter leaned down and pulled Fluffy's hands away, kissing him on the lips gently. As he kissed he intertwined his hands in Fluffy's, softly pinning them to the floor. The Batter pulled away slowly and looked into Fluffy's eyes.

"Maybe?" He cooed, releasing a hand to pet Fluffy's red face.

"Y-Yes.." Fluffy looked away half way in shyness, half way in expecting of neck kisses. Instead, The Batter ran his tongue up Fluffy's neck slowly. Then again, then licks turned into deep kisses and bites. Fluffy squirmed and squeaked in surprise and pleasure. 

"Hmm..?" The Batter hummed teasingly, sliding his hand to unbutton the elsen's shirt so he could stroke his frail chest. 

"Y-You're being rude.." Fluffy huffed and leaned to his Batter's touch. The Batter's warm hand on his abnormally cold chest felt like heaven.

"You must really like rude then." The Batter teased, kissing up his boyfriend's chest softly. Fluffy gasped, warm lips caressing his cold, pale skin, making him shudder. The Batter loved how sensitive he was, continuing to kiss and nip at the smaller man's chest, licking at the v-line of his hips. 

"M-Mmnn!" Fluffy bit his lip and rolled his hips in approval. 

"Oh.. thats cute. Will you do more cute stuff like that if I go further?" The Batter smirked and tugged at his boyfriend's pants, effectively pulling them off. Fluff's boxers showed a tent in them as expected. The Batter purred happily at how sensitive hi s boyfriend was. "Already?" He teased.

"Dont m-make fun of me.." Fluffy blushed, using his free hand to push his Batter's scruffy face away.

"Awww, we done playing for now then?" He poked Fluff playfully as he asked. To this, Fluffy smiled softly and nodded. 

"Can we go back to bed?" Fluffy smiled sleepily and yawned.

"Of course little prince." The Batter lifted fluffy up with ease and carried him to their bedroom while cooing to him. "Guess I did wake you up kinda early." He smiled and laid Fluffy down gently on the bed, laying down himself before pulling him close. 

"I like laying in your arms. I feel so safe." Fluffy hummed and nuzzled up close to his Batter.

"Im glad, little Fluff. I cant wait to show you how beautiful we can make this world together." The Batter looked down at Fluffy to see that he was already asleep. Which made sense, an Elsen can only handle so much excitement.


	7. Red and Green

Hiya! I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter! Ive been working on this one for a couple weeks actually, were finally hitting the rising action! Enjoy and stay safe. -DeadFaux

 

Fluffy shook his head dismissively, but he couldn't quite shake off his excited trembling. Him and The Batter were on there way to a remote part of Home Base. Last night, he was promised to be shown these strange things called "pah-lants". Fluffy was having a hard time containing his jitters and curiosity. He didn't want to bother his Batter with too many questions after all. 

"H-How much further?" Fluffy asked meekly, he couldn't help it. He was just too excited to see what about these things his Batter loved so much.

"Don't worry Fluff, the corridor is just up ahead." The Batter ruffled Fluffy's hair happily and then gave him a gentle pat. Fluffy blushed and looked away smiling.

Dim, yet warm, comfortable lights filled the corridor. Contrast to the blinding spotlights that litter the ceilings of the main building.Up ahead there were two elsen huddled in the hallway, chattering to each other happily. One who's hair was dyed a brilliant fire engine red. And the other, more feminine looking one had an equally bright shade of lime green, possibly to compliment his friend's color choice. 

"Clancy, Markus! How have you been? Its been so long, have you been treating each other well?" The Batter grinned and the too chatting elsen looked up at him. The green haired one, presumably Markus due to his obvious name tag, blushed with wide eyes and looked back down. The Red haired one, most likely Clancy unless the two had swapped uniforms for whatever reason, piped up and smiled wide. 

"We've been doing good sir! Markus is still screaming for me, so I assume im treating him just fine." Clancy winked and Markus shrieked in horror and hid in his arms in embarrassment. 

"Haha!" The Batter let out a hearty laugh and covered his mouth in an attempt to be polite."Im glad you two haven't changed since our last meeting. Markus is still as shy as ever... and you're still a dick!" He laughed again and did a little fist bump with Clancy. 

"If you say so sir." Clancy smiled devilishly.

"Have you two been taking care of the plants? Any problems with their growth?" The Batter inquired.

"How about you go see for yourself? We have some sprout-lings!" Clancy beamed. The Batter smiled and ushered Fluffy along excitedly.

Soon they came to a stuffy room. Hot lamps hung over twisted green masses. The masses tendrils branched out from a pillar-like center, and were covered in what, to Fluffy, look like feathers almost. "Uhh.. b-boss..? What are those things under the lamps?" Fluffy trembled, thinking they were some kind of abomination for sure.

"Those are called plants." The Batter shivered with excitement, his face lighting up, in a gentle yet ominous way.

"Th-Those are plants..?" Fluffy stammered, relaxing a little bit at his love's enthusiasm.

"Yes. They're incredibly rare, and even more so illegal." The Batter smiled as he spoke, seemingly lost in a dream world. "I've seen worlds... worlds filled with them. Worlds with more colors than ive ever seen. Worlds where the rain isn't acidic, where people laugh and celebrate freely." He took a deep breath. "And thats my purpose here. You see Fluff, The Queen is my ex-wife."

Fluffy shook his head slowly, unable to keep up with all that was being told to him. "ex...wife..?"

The Batter nodded. "Yes, her and I were created to be together forever and rule this world." He turned to Fluffy. "But, we split off from each other. She swears a divine duty to keep this world as its 'meant to be' and rule over it for eternity. However, I seeked to change this world and make it more beautiful. To purge it of its smoke and ash." The Batter sighed and looked among his collection of plants. "Will you fallow me to this future, love?"

Fluffy was lost completely, but he still nodded without hesitation. He wanted to be with his Batter always. "Id fallow you to the ends of the earth B-Boss!" He stammered, remembering all of the love and kindness he'd been shown since his arrival.

"Thats a good boy." The Batter ruffled Fluffy's hair and gently kissed him on the forehead. Fluffy blushed and looked over to the hundreds of plants that littered the room. 

"Where are the tomatoes..? I dont see any red ones!" Fluffy huffed and continued to look around.

"Oh! Yeah thats why were here huh? See? What would I do without you?" The Batter tapped a closed fist into his opposite palm as if he'd made some kind of connection. Really he was just a little ditsy for a mafia boss. Fluffy thought to himself that the job didn't really fit his personality, but maybe that was why his workers loved him so much. "Here we go, look Fluff!" The Batter held up a tall plant with budding, green-ish yellow bulbs sprouting from itself. 

"I-It looks diseased.." Fluffy looked worried. "A-And they're not red."

"Thats cause they're just starting to grow. Thats the best part about plants." The Batter patted fluffy on the head and picked up another tall, potted plant. Swiftly, he twisted his wrist and plucked a plump, shiny red ball off its stem. "Think fast!" He shouted, and tossed the red ball underhand at Fluffy, who caught it clumsily with fear in his eyes, nearly dropping it. 

"I-Is this a tomato?" He stammered, unsure of whether or not he should be touching it.

"Yep! Thats a full-grown, ripe tomato!" The Batter smiled proudly. "We've been growing them here for about a year now, under the cover of the mafia base. These things are expensive, this is where my personal share goes." He sighed and patted his pockets.

"W-Why would you spend so much on all these plants?" Fluffy was curious about whatever plan his boss had for these strange creatures.

The Batter beamed and held up his hands in excitement, reaching out to hold Fluffy's happily. "Clancey said we've got sprout-lings right? That means we get to plant them outside today!" 

"P-Plant... outside..??" Fluffy didnt understand. Could something like this really live in the city? 

"Come on, ive had those two working on the lot for weeks now." He dragged fluffy out of the plant room with one arm, scooping up about 5 potted sprout-lings with the other.

"B-Batter I have no idea wh-" Fluffy was dragged along behind The Batter regardless of what he was trying to say. He had to admit he was getting very sick of being dragged behind The Batter as he ran to some unknown destination. His feet skidded and tripped along as he was lead through the base, his lungs felt like they were going to explode from trying to keep up. He squeezed his eyes shut, scared he was going to trip or go burnt.. or both. Luckily, just shortly after he closed his eyes, The Batter skidded to a halt and tapped on Fluffy's cheek.

"Hey, open up Fluff, its not scary I promise. Ive been wanting to show you this for a good while." The Batter's voice was concerned but excited. 

"O-Okay. uh- whoa.." Fluffy stammered, opening and then widening his eyes in awe of the beauty of the sight before him. They were in an enclosed but open yard of dirt, concrete brick walls surrounding it, covered in gorgeous murals of plants fluffy had never even imagined. Poofy red bundles of petals sprouted from their leafy green painted stems. Large brushstroke yellow petals spread out across the wall from a fixed point in the center, creating a flower that looked like the sun. Blue masses of buds and blossoms littered the bottom portion of the wall, completing the painted garden. 

"You like it? Clancy and Markus are painters!" The Batter beamed with pride.

"What is this place..?" Fluff gaped.

"Welcome to Home Base's secret garden. We spent weeks hacking trough the concrete to get to that dirt, then we knocked out the ceiling so the sun could shine through. But now that its all cleared up, and our painters are finished, we can dig up that soil and grow plants here!" The Batter explained happily, gingerly handing a potted sprout-ling to Fluffy and stomping a trowel into the fresh, dry earth. Fluffy smiled warmly and started digging at the earth with his hands. 

"So we put the pots in the holes were digging?" Fluffy chimed excitedly.

"Kinda, you gotta take the plant out of the pot first, here, watch me do it." The Batter scooped his hand into one of his pots, gently lifting the pot-shaped soil and masses of roots from its casing. Bushing away extra dirt from the hole he had dug, to make sure the plant had plenty of room to sit. Breaking the pot-shaped soil's from by lightly scrunching it in his hand, he gently placed the plant in the shallow hole, sweeping extra soil around the sprout, and then lightly patted it, careful not to hit the sprout-ling. He huffed, satisfied then turned to pick up a cute watering pail, decorated with more painted flowers, but instead came to face Montiano, who smiled happily and offered him the pail. 

"Thought id find you here, Goomba! This place finally ready?" Monty tilted his head. He sounded arrogant and pandering. Fluffy kinda hated it, the way he talked. The Batter didn't seem to notice it though, as he smiled like a child and chattered away with him.

"Come on and help out, Monty." The Batter passed him a pot and a trowel. "Go hack up that tougher soil over there. If its too stiff, plants cant grow in it."

"Right away Boss." Montiano winked and sauntered passed The Batter, gently brushing his hand against his Boss's ass. The Batter slapped his hand away, sneering. Monty laughed playfully and went to go dig, giving The Batter a lustful look.

"I swear, dont mind that weirdo Fluff." The Batter sighed and pet Fluffy's hair. "Thats just who he is." 

Fluffy was sure of it now, he hated that guy. What did he think he was doing with HIS Batter? Fluffy had never felt possessive before. Fluffy had hardly ever been angry before. But now, in this moment, he was pissed. But he let it go. He had tomatoes to plant, and his Batter was digging and watering next to him and a good distance from that jerk. He started digging another hole with his hands in the soft, broken soil that The Batter had disturbed. He lifted the heavy watering pail and poured the water into the shallow hole he'd dug. He realized he'd done all of this out of order and needed to put the plant in first. Couldn't be much harm done though, he scooped the tomato plant out of its pot and patted it into its place in the wet earth. Fluffy hadn't seen dirt in many years, as it was illegal to have dirt instead of plastic ground. Zone 0 was different, there was lots of dirt and even water here. 

"Fluffy! Can I talk to you for a moment?" The Batter beckoned him over, having planted many little flowers and sprouts already. He honestly couldn't help wanting some brief alone time with Fluffy, he looked very upset about Montiano. 

"Uh, y-yes, im coming hold on!" Fluffy put down what he was planting and trotted over. The Batter smiled and grabbed his arm rather roughly, pulling him into the hallway they'ed entered through and behind a corner. 

"Are you upset with me?" The Batter looked worried, even sad. 

"N-No im not, i just-" Fluffy was cut off as he was kissed gently.

"Dont worry about him cutie, I only want you. He had his chance and he threw away my trust." The Batter smiled as he spoke but there was sadness and anger in his eyes.

"B-Batter he touches you.." Fluffy didn't understand why he was so upset. He was just so.. angry that anyone else would get to have his Batter.

"How about you touch me some then?" The Batter cupped Fluffy's hands softly, pulling them around himself and onto his ass playfully. 

"You know I l-love you a lot, right..?" Fluffy looked down and blushed warmly, smiling to himself as he thought about what a goofball his Batter was.

"I love you more than anything, Fluff." The Batter coo'd, nuzzling into his elsen's neck, kissing gently. Fluffy hummed happily, he loved belonging to his Batter. He loved being loved. He squeaked as The Batter started sucking and marking him. It felt strange, but also really good, like he was melting. His mind swum with the thought of being marked as The Batter's. 

"Doing that h-here probably i-isn't a good idea." Fluffy stammered, his expression definitely not matching his words. He bit his lip and looked up at The Batter, needy. They hadn't done anything all that intimate in a while. 

"What a cute face." The Batter smiled and bit his lip hungrily. He trailed his own hands down to his elsen's ass and continued to bite and mark up his neck. 

"Mmh, B-Batter.." Fluffy moaned softly and brought his hands around to the front of The Batter and rubbed the growing bulge in his pants with both hands. 

"What the fuck are you playing at?!" Montiano grabbed The Batter's shoulder and tore him away roughly. 

"Monty I-" The Batter started, surprised above anything.

"Stop acting like I never meant anything to you! Better yet? Fucking die!" Monty shoved The Batter and stormed off like a child.

"I-Im sorry" This time, it was The Batter who stuttered "w-we split up a long time ago, I dont know why he's acting this way. Please, go back to my office and stay safe, ill go try and talk to him." 

"B-Batter.." Fluffy stammered, feeling confused and angry, his Batter was hiding something from him.

"Im sorry." The Batter kissed Fluffy's forehead and chased after the taller elsen.

 

Stupid Batter, stupid Montiano, stupid stupid stupid! Fluffy ignored The Batter's advice and went to get some air, outside and away from the base. Not only was he embarrassed as all hell, being seen in a situation like that, but his Batter had chosen to chase after Monty instead of comforting him! Why doesnt he just go be with that bas- Fluffy's angry thinking was cut short as a sack was shoved over his head. He kicked and screamed, but it smelled funny and he was starting to feel himself lose consciousness. He thought of his Batter, he thought he was dying. A tear fell down his face as everything went dark.


End file.
